Spy or traitor?
by HaleyCkitten
Summary: There is a spy lurking around for Star Fox... but are they a spy, or will they turn traitor?
1. The spy

**Spy… or Traitor?**

**Chapter 1: They're clueless.**

"Take that you piece of crap! Hold still ya freakin lizard!"

Falco screamed as he shot at Leon with his blaster. Leon was dodging and chuckling mincingly. You could hear blasters and weapons all through The Great Fox. Star Wolf wouldn't give in.

"You can't get me can you? No no no, not Leon! Suffer the… ahhhh!" He was hit by Falco's lasers and knocked to the floor of the Great Fox.

"Finally! Damn!"

Falco shook his wrist and looked over at Fox, who was battling Panther (and winning of course) Slippy was running from Wolf. _Baby _Falco thought as he watch Wolf punch at Slippy.

"You're lucky you can hop away Slip." Falco mumbled as he made sure Leon was really down. He wipped the sweat from his forehead and took a breath. "Man this is getting nuts!" Falco called out.

"HELP!" Slippy called, running from Wolf.

"Dumb frog." Falco mumbled; running over and jumping Wolf, knocking him away from Slippy.

"Ha ha Wolf!" Slippy called as Wolf fell.

"I hate that frog." Wolf managed to free himself from Falco's hold and punched him, hitting his shoulder. Falco grapped it but slung his blaster around and aimed anyway.

"Would you dipwads get out of here?!" He fired and sent Wolf flying. He looked towards the docking bay for Katt's Arwing. _Don't come home yet Katt... I don't want you hurt. _Falco turned back to Wolf and ran towards him. Yelling as he threw a punch.

--

"Here kitty kitty!" Fox called as Panther dodged his lasers. Fox watched Slippy run from Wolf and just rolled his eyes. Panther was trying to punch him but his fighting skills needed ALOT of work. _Panther looks like a freakin ballerina, i'd punch him now if this wasn't so funny. _Fox thought as Panther jumped around his lasers. _Dance kitty dance! _Panther almost lost his ballance, but smirked as Fox's shot missed him by a hair. Panther stood from his dodging position; trying to look cool. (This failed of course.)

"Panther is better than you McCould! You are nothing compared to..." Fox knocked Panther in the jaw with the end of his blaster.

"You are so stupid." Fox said. Interrupting Panther's little speech. Panther's rose fell out of his belt, he rubbed his jaw and then scrambled after it.

"NO! Not Panther's rose!" Panther examined it, ignoring the fact that they were still battling. Fox sighed.

"Pathetic."

Fox just waited for Panther to turn around, but Panther almost cried as he saw a petal fall from it. "My beautiful rose!..."

"Get a life man!" Fox shot at him and knocked the annoying cat out so he could look for the person on his mind. _Where are you Krystal?..."_

As if on cue... Krystal ran over and rolled her eyes at Panther.

"You big baby." She turned and looked at Fox for a moment… then positioned her staff and lunged at him. Fox aimed at her, ready. She hit his blaster with her staff, but couldn't knock it from Fox. He kicked at her, but she jumped away and glared at him.

"You worthless little…!" Krystal began as she started to battle Fox. Fox fired a laser at her but she dodged it perfectly and lunged again, trying to trip him. Fox wasn't sure what he should do.

"You joined Star Wolf after leaving Star Fox?! What's wrong with you Krys?!"

"Don't you DARE call me that!"

He jumped up to avoid her staff, but Krystal was ready. She punched his shoulder and knocked him to the floor; his gun went flying away from him. He glared up at her, jumped up and ran to grab it up before Krystal could react. Then he flipped around to aim at her. Krystal stood ready for his attacks, in her element.

"Krystal… If you threaten any member of Star Fox… I'll hurt you."

"Aww Foxy's still as weak as before, can't kill me can you?" She said making fun of him. She brushed the hair out of her face and smirked at him. "Give me a break."

She started to lunge again but Falco rushed over to Fox's aid. Falco jumped in frount of Fox and she tried to hit Falco's head with her staff. He threw him blaster up over his head and blocked her. He pushed harder and harder againtst her, groaning. He held it high but his arms started to give in. You could hear the metal scrapping metal.

"Krystal what's wrong with you?! Katt trusted you, WE trusted you!"

"Some friends you were!"

He groaned as she knocked his blaster out of his hand, and then struck again; hitting his side and knocking him over. He look up from the floor and she started to strike again.

"I'm not weak like I used to be Falco! I can take a hit!" A laser was fired at her, it scraped her right hand and made her drop her staff. She winced and turned; Fox was watching her... his blaster steaming. She growled at him and bared her teeth.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that Fox!"

Fox backed up a few steps and then ran down a nearby hall, Krystal scoped up her staff and looked down at Falco.

"I'll be back for you bird." She chased after Fox; firing lasers at him from behind.

--

Falco watched her Krystal run and sighed; rubbing his shoulder where it was starting to ache. _Krystal… a traitor?_

"FALCO!" Slippy called as Wolf lunged at him. Slippy backed against the wall and pressed a button on his vest, a small blue shield blocked Wolf's fist from him. Slippy opened his eyes and smiled a triumpant smile.

"Ha ha!" Wolf growled at him and the blue shield disappeared. He pressed the button again and again. "Uh oh... ummm... ahhhh!" Slippy ran from Wolf again. Falco snapped out of his thoughts and jumped up to help Slippy battle Wolf. _What have you done to her you furry idiot!? _

--

"Come back here coward!" Krystal called as Fox ran in to the last room of the hall, she fired a laser and it hit in the middle of Fox's back. He stumbled and rolled for a moment before getting back up and running again. He turned and fired at her, holding the blaster behind his back. Krystal dodged and watched the blast barely miss her face. She felt of her nose and glared down the hall. _That was a close one. A little closer and I wouldn't have a nose._ She ran again, when she reached the room, she turned to see if anyone was coming behind them. She saw no one; so she entered the room.

She ran in and stopped as she saw Fox standing before her. Fox smiled at her; and started to laugh.

"You were perfect!" He said throwing his blaster down, and his arms open for Krystal. She smiled and ran over to him to hug him.

"Sorry about your back... You almost hit my nose!" He chuckled and pulled her to him tightly as he stroked her hair. _It's been to long... _He kissed her head and smiled at her.

"How's my beautiful Star Wolf spy?"

--

**So Krystal is the person in question here huh? Hummm what will I pull out of my hat in the next chapter? Please comment!**


	2. UhhhOhhhh

**Spy or Traitor?**

**Chapter 2: Uhhhh, ohhh...**

"Perfect."

Krystal looked up at him and kissed his mussel briefly. _Thank God she's okay. _Fox thought as he pushed the hair from her face.

"Nice shot!" She said looking at her hand.

"Did I hurt you?" He took her hand and examined it.

"Nope, I'm fine. But I'll have to go back with more than a scratch."

"It's good to see you… Panther hasn't done anything has he?"

"No Fox… I think he's scared of what you'll do." Fox smiled. _Now maybe he won't worry so much I helped out his eggo. _She thought.

"Okay, what have they been planning?"

"They're trying to take over Venom… Wolf is trying to decide whether to invade and take over for evil, or to be rewarded and get endless fame for taking it over for good."

"Sounds like Wolf." Fox grunted. Fox's ears twitched as he heard something at the end of the hall. He started to whisper.

"Okay Krys… when we get close to Wolf, kick me as hard as you can."

"But Fox…"

"Just do it. You have to!"

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Fox picked up his blaster and smiled as he yelled. "You little back stabbing…"

"No I just chose the better team!" She said heading for the door. Once they left the room, they were enemies again. Krystal ran out of the hallway and Fox came right behind her. He shot it her and hit her shoulder. She grabbed at it, but kept running and rounded the corner. She saw Wolf coming after Falco and Slippy close by, and watch him chase Slippy.

"Get away!" Slippy yelled. Leon had woken up and was joining Wolf.

Krystal turned to face Fox, he fired a laser at her and it hit her elbow.

"Is that all you got McCloud?" She said as she swung at him with her staff. Fox dodged but Krystal kicked him hard in his leg and Fox fell to the floor. Wolf saw this out of the corner of his eye. _Impressive…_He thought, hitting Falco in the jaw. Fox fired from the floor and shot Krystal's ankle. She staggered but continued to fight and block him from her. She was reading his moves through his mind… _Left, Right, sweep the feet, duck. _She repeated the movements he was telling her.

"Let's get out of here! We've done enough!" Wolf called to Star Wolf.

"Leon! Drag Panther's sissy butt to the ship, Krystal, Come on let's go!"

Krystal scowled at Fox and followed Wolf. Fox winced at the pain in his knee and watched her go. _If Panther does anything to you Krys… I'll kill him. _Krystal smiled to herself when she heard this; but she just jumped into her ship.

"You got lucky this time Fox!" Wolf called as Fox watched them fly away.

"Man those idiots!" Falco yelled coming over to Fox. His jaw was bleeding a bit; Fox leaned over on his uninjured leg.

"You okay Falco?"

"Yea, you?"

"Yea… where's Slippy?"

"Slip got his shoulder busted by Wolf… he'll be okay."

"Good thing Peppy went on vacation…"

"And Katt for a test drive of her new arwing. With Peppy's injury from the battle with those last alien goons, and him bein old and all… he'd been in trouble."

_Good thing Krystal warned me… so I could SEND Peppy on vacation, and get Katt to leave or awhile. _Fox thought.

"Man I STILL can't believe Krystal joined Star Lame! What's her problem?!" Falco groaned. "I'll get Slip and get ROB to do the damage thing."

"Alright Falco."

Falco started to walk away, "Hey!" Fox called after him. Falco turned and wiped at his jaw.

"Yea?"

"I saw that punch you laid on Wolf… nice one!"

Falco smiled. "I got skills!" They both chuckled as Falco left the room.

--

"Well done everyone!" Wolf stood before the Star Wolf team, pacing. He turned to Panther and scowled. "Except for you Panther, You freakin fainted!"

Panther started to speak. "Fox hit me…"

"That's even worse!" Krystal yelled at him. "I don't see why we don't just finish them off! Panther was just cryin over his stupid rose!"

Wolf smiled an evil smile at her.

"All in due time… stick to the plan."

Krystal just sulked and scowled to herself. Panther was sitting beside her.

"Krystal, my love…"

"Oh shut it Panther! I'm not in the mood!" She said standing and walking to her room. When she left, Wolf looked at Leon and Panther and said,

"Now THAT'S a fighter! Did you see her kick Fox's butt?"

"Yea... hehehe that was kinda cool." Leon chuckled.

Panther wasn't happy.

"McClould just snuck up on me..."

"You were to worried about your dumb rose! You sissy!"

Wolf thought for a moment and smiled to himself. _I think she's even MORE useful now than ever. _Wolf turned to Panther and Leon.

"Get out of my site... both of you! I need to think about my plans."

--

Krystal was brushing her hair in front of her new bedroom mirror. She put her brush down and studied herself, brushing her hair back. She felt strange... different. What was it? She felt SO bored. She groaned to herself,

"God I need something to do…"

"How about you go out and kick some scum butt?"

Krystal flipped around; expecting to see someone... but saw no one. She rolled her eyes and leaned over on the side of her dresser.

"No one's here Krys… you're losin it." She said to herself. Then she looked back at the mirror; her reflection smirked back at her. Though that is a really good idea…"

--

**I kinda typed this in a hurry so if it needs fixing i'll fix it soon. Promise. Please comment :P**


	3. Brooklyn's back & others, you'll see

**Spy... or traitor?**

**Chapter: 3 Brooklyn's back... so are some old friends... let me introduce you**

Brooklyn was sitting in her living room… holding a pictures of her past. _I much to do since Fox has Competition... that was fun. _The picture on top of the stack as of a little fox, in the picture she seemed to be about 5 years old, a beautiful blue vixen lying in the grass.

"Krystal… I miss you so much…You look a lot like me, little sis."

She put Krystal's picture down and looked at the next one. This one was of a gray wolf, holding Brooklyn by her waist and hugging her tight, they were laughing and having a good time. Brooklyn felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Brandon… what happened to you, don't you love me anymore?" _I Hope Fox doesn't make the same mistake with Krystal..._

She flipped to the next one; this one gave her a chill. "Cursed…" This vixen was a teen… she looked a lot like Krystal, but her eyes were black and cold. She was an evil girl… She had been Brooklyn's best friend for a long time, but she grew jealous of Brooklyn's family, and decided that she wanted everything Brooklyn had.

"What an evil girl she turned out to be…"

"And always will be."

Brooklyn jumped up and the photos went flying. A blue purple vixen was propped against the wall, smirking; dressed in all black.

"Long time no see Brookey… where's my baby sister?"

"Stay away from Krystal… she's my baby sister you loony freak!"

Cursed laughed and stood. "Awww missed you to bestie." Cursed smirked. "Did you really think leaving home would stop me from finding you?" Her black, long coat swung around when Cursed turned to face Brooklyn. "Wanna play a little game for old times sake?"

Brooklyn brushed down her shirt and skirt, then pulled her white gloves out of her belt and slid them on.

"If this will keep you away from my family."

Brooklyn leapt forward and flipped towards Cursed, then stood, throwing the bottoms of her palms out at her as fast as she could. Cursed dodged and threw her arm up to block Brooklyn. As they pushed against each other, Cursed glared at her.

"You're weak." Then Cursed pushed back harder. Cursed seemed to have the upper hand, pushing harder, and harder, until Brooklyn's leg gave way and she fell onto one knee… trying to push Cursed away.

"I always could beat you… still to scared to hurt me?"

The light started to fade from the room, it was getting darker. _You're not touching my little sister! _Brooklyn pushed back and kicked Cursed away from her. The light returned, Brooklyn's head started to throb. _No… Krystal is close by…._ Cursed obviously felt it to, cause she smirked.

"Hey, I think I'll go visit my little sister… wanna meet my boyfriend?" Cursed twirled her hand and a black beam swirled around her, when it disappeared; a black wolf was standing by Cursed.

"Blaine." Brooklyn glared at her old ex-friends. "Knew you two'd end up together."

Blaine chuckled. "That's the only thing you've guessed right." Cursed flicked her wrist and saluted Brooklyn before disappearing.

"NO! KRYSTAL!" Brooklyn tried to run but Blaine blocked her.

"Come, on. Dance with me now." He grabbed her by the leg and swung her around him, then let her go. She was flying towards the wall; she let a strong ray of light come from her hands and brook her fall. She fell to the ground, hurt.

"Weakling." Blaine walked over to where she was laying. He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her back off the ground.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Blaine turned to see who'd spoke but before he saw anyone, he was punched away from Brooklyn. Blaine hit the wall and didn't get back up.

A gray wolf was standing there; he got down and held Brooklyn gently so she could see him.

"Brooke… Brooklyn, it's me." She didn't move. "Brooklyn!" She moved, and groaned looking up at him.

"Kinda late… don't you think Brandon?"

Brandon's eyes started to fill up with tears, he tried to hold them back… boys don't cry after all.

"I know… I'm a year to late… please, please forgive me… I…"

"Oh, shut up… you know I still love you." He just chuckled a bit. Her head started to throb again and she went pale. She sat up quickly. "KRYSTAL! God NO!"

--

Fox was flying back to The Great Fox in his arwing,

"Dang Krystal can kick." He rubbed the sore spot on his leg for a moment. "Hope she's okay." He looked outside the window, thinking. His communicator watch beeped and he looked down at it. "Just great… Fox here… what is it?"

"Hey Fox! It's Falco, There's an enemy problem west from where you are… you gonna go check it out?"

"Sure, Seeya in awhile."

"Bring back something to eat."

He sighed and turned west. "Radar on." The radar turned on. He saw three dots near him. _Wonder what it is this time. _He watched the dot come closer and closer, "It should be right…. Here."

An arwing flew by him, almost hitting him. "Wow!" Another flew by, then another. Fox flipped the awring around and followed the last awring. He could barely see it… he speed up and…

"Krystal?! What are you doing?!"

--

"GET BACK HERE!" Krystal yelled to the awrings ahead. "You scum! Get back here!" Her communicator started to beep. She sighed and looked at it. "Fox…" Her heart squeezed. _What I'm I doing? Star Fox members don't do this… _She reached for it, and then pulled her hand back. "What? I want to talk to Fox."

"You're not spoiling the fun!" A voice called out to her. Her hands gripped the controls harder, she couldn't move her arms. "What?!..." Horrible memories started to flash in Krystal's mind.

Centuria was destroyed;

Fox forced her to leave Star Fox,

Fox and Fara… Krystal growled in anger and her teeth started to show.

"That's right Krystal… get angry…" Krystal pushed the controls down harder. Her eyes flashed. She fired at the arwings ahead, sending one spiraling down onto an asteroid. Krystal's eyes turned black.

"Yes sister dear."

--

**Yea... okay gotzda tell the truth here. I hadn't wrote the 3rd chapter... so a did this random thing :D oh well, hopefully I can make it work.**


End file.
